The Garden of Secrets
by Aylizzle
Summary: When the Duchess Amy Rose is wed to her feuding kingdom as a peace treaty an affair between her and the Duke's servant ignites doom for the young lovers.


**INSPIRED BY THE SONGS:**

**Through the Eyes of my Father by Brianna Haynes &**

**Lullaby by Sia**

* * *

><p>Three Little Words.<p>

If you were to ask me what words ignited glory into my soul I would say those words words. The words every girl dreams to say one day.

I'm getting married.

"Oof, I believe my corset is a bit too tight." I confessed to my maid.

"Nonsense, darling. Men love their women with small waists." Lady Vanilla countered.

With a slight nod I faced the the young girl in the mirror. My, I myself had to admit that I looked lovely, almost like my mother had in my white gown. I wish she could have been here.

"All done, darling." Lady Vanilla proclaimed with a proud stance as she looked me over with a smile. "I'm sure the Duke will find you beautiful."

I smiled to that. "Thank you. Very Much."

"Oh, darling," A single tear ran down her cheek as she placed the veil over my head. "I always imagined the day that you'd be married. Never thought it would happen this soon though."

I allowed a hopeless laugh to escape my lips as I threw my arms around her. "Don't worry about me, Lady Vanilla. You'll be with me at the Dukes palace after I officially become his wife."

Lady Vanilla pulled away and wiped her tears as well as mine away and smiled warmly. "You are correct, but that still doesn't change you growing up."

I smiled.

As far as I could remember, Lady Vanilla had always been there for me. Not only as a maid but also as a mother and my only friend.

"Amy, sweetheart." A voice hollered from behind my chamber door which snapped me out of my thoughts. "You in there?"

"Yes, I'm here." I called back, adjusting my gown and veil. "I'm ready, father."

Father opened the door and watched me from the door frame in bitter adoration. He trotted to me with his high ranking outfit with open arms that pulled me close. "My little girl, look at you. All grown up and about to leave my side."

I smiled at Father as if he'd bestowed a rare gift. "I should not want to leave you either, Father. The people need me here."

"Of course not, my darling. That is why you will marry the Duke of the West. You can live a life of happiness with him." He reached over and patted my hand and I stared at him with an adoring expression. "Your marriage to the duke is an honor to the family."

I wanted to vomit all over the wooden floor at the nervousness that filled me. I felt ill, my stomach heaving as I realized that was my answer. I would be sent away, a royal offering to some foreign dignitary as a token gesture of friendship to some outlying dukedom, where I'd be too far to return to court and would spend my days raising children.

Gone from court, forever. From everything that was familiar. I bit my lip, sore from where I'd bitten it too often. It tasted like blood in my mouth.

Father had come to the same conclusion about my fate, and cast me a distressed look. "No need to worry my little rosebud. I will make sure you are taken care of my darling. Besides, Lady Vanilla will stay by your side."

I glances to Lady Vanilla who nodded with a warm smile plastered onto her face that made me smile back.

"Now, the wedding is about to begin. Let us take our way." He says softly, caressing my face lovingly and gazing at me warmly as he takes my arm entwined with his and leads me out my chambers.

I glance around the room I grew up in and can't help but feel remorse. I will never see it again. Ever.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I stand with Father outside the church, steeling myself for my bridal walk. The arching doors tower above me; the carved symbols sunburst at their center winks balefully. Beyond the doors, the audience hall buzzes. I am surprised so many could attend on such short notice. Perhaps, though, it is the hurriedness of the whole affair that makes it irresistible. It speaks of secrets and desperation, of pregnant princesses or clandestine treaties. I don't care about any of this, just that the Duke will like me.<p>

My Father and I await a signal from the knights. I glance at him and I am shocked when his eyes suddenly shimmer with tears. Maybe he's sad to see me go. Or maybe he feels guilty.

I gasp with surprise when he pulls me to his chest and grips fiercely. It's suffocating, but I return his rare embrace eagerly. I know he can't feel my ribs, but I can feel his. He hasn't eaten much since the kingdom of the West began harassing our land.

"I remember when you were born and handed over me. The moment I saw your face, I felt overwhelmed with happiness and knew I could never let anything happen to you. My wish is for you to be happy, I wish I have made the right decision for you. Know what I do is what is best for you. I love you, my little girl. Know I will always be with you and to smile. Even in the worst of times."

"Oh, father!" I gasped a cry as tears had begun to roll down my cheeks. I had been holding them in for so long, but I know knew it was alright to cry. "I love you too."

Trumpets blare, muffled by the doors. Father releases me and pulls the linen veil over my head. I welcome it; I don't want anyone to see my terror or the sweat collecting on my upper lip. The doors open outward, revealing the massive chamber with its curved ceiling and painted adobe. It smells of roses and incense. Hundreds of shapes rise from their benches, dressed in bright wedding colors.

The knight calls, "His Majesty, Shadow Robotnik, Duke of Robotropolis! Her Highness, Amy Rose, Duchess of Rosalind!"

Father takes my hand and holds it at shoulder level. His is as wet and fluttery as mine, but we manage a forward glide while a quartet of musicians strums the marriage blessing on their vihuelas. A man stands at the end of the aisle, black clad. His shape is blurred, but he is not short or stooped. Not fat.

We pass stone columns and oak benches. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a lady, a splotch of blue fabric, really. I notice her because she bends and whispers something as I pass. Her companion chuckles. My face flushes hot. By the time I reach my tall, steady fiancé, I am praying for pockmarks.

Father gives my slick hand to the man in black. His hand is large, larger than fathers, and it grips with indifferent confidence, as if mine does not feel like a wet, dead fish in his. I want to wrench my fingers back to myself, wipe them on my dress maybe.

Behind me, a sniffle echoes through the hall; Lady Vanilla's, no doubt, for she has been teary since we arrived. Before me, the priest warbles about marriage but I can't seem to focus.

Tomorrow I go to the country of Robotropolis to be its dutchess. I leave the place I was born- leave the friends I have made and the place I have forever called home. But the most frightening thing of all is I am about to be someone's wife.

I wish my mother were alive.

The priest announces that we are now married, in the sight of God, the Duke of Robotropolis. He sprinkles us with holy water harvested from a deep cenote and then motions for us to face each other, saying something about my veil. I turn toward my new husband. My cheeks are hot; I know they will be blotchy and shining with sweat when he lifts the shield from my face.

He releases my hand. I clench it into a fist to keep from wiping it on my terno. I see his fingers on the hem of my veil. He lifts the veil, and I blink as cooler air floods my cheeks. I peer up at the face of my husband, at black fur that sweeps back and curls up at his quills, at crimson eyes expressionless, at a mouth as strong as his fingers.

Duke Shadow Robotnik is the most beautiful mobian I've ever seen.

I ought to smile, but my cheeks won't obey. He leans forward, and his lips brush mine—a chaste and gentle kiss. With the side of his thumb, he grazes my cheek and whispers, so that only I can hear, "Nice to meet you, Amy Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK THAT FOLLOW BUTTON<strong>

**I've decided it'd be fun to try some medival style since I've been fascinated by the idea and have been debating over writing this story since I'm not sure it's a great plot. So I leave that to my readers. I would really appriciate if you guys were to review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

**-Peace, lovies!**


End file.
